


R U mine?

by Ksobaka



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустная история с невысказанными словами, истериками и депрессией. Глупые отмазки, мешающая быть вместе двум сердцам женщина, взрослые люди, ведущие себя как подростки.<br/>Вы предупреждены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Горло нещадно болит уже шестой день. Майлзу кажется иногда, что у него в гортани поселился маленький монстр, который каждую ночью раздирает мягкие ткани острыми когтями, а днем царапается-царапается-царапается изнутри. Последние несколько концертов, которые они дают, становятся самым настоящим испытанием на выдержку и профессионализм. После каждой песни Кейн поворачивается спиной к залу, чтобы никто не видел, как его сотрясает от сухого, лающего кашля. Голос сел, в качестве подарка свыше возвращаясь только во время выступлений, а в обычное время Майлзу приходится говорить шепотом, а иногда и вовсе молчать. Нельзя сказать, что его это совсем не радует. После тура и постоянных, бесконечных концертов каждый божий вечер, слышать самого себя становится почти так же приятно, как скрип ржавого гвоздя по стеклу.  
Майлз затаивает дыхание, переводя дух. В груди что-то болезненно клокочет и хлюпает, раздирая многострадальные легкие в клочки. Иногда, по ночам, когда Майлз не может заснуть в собственном номере от приступов кашля, чувство такое, словно легкие вот-вот лопнут, превращаясь в кровавую жижу, и хлынут противной субстанцией через ребра в брюшную полость и наружу – через рот и нос. Такие мысли вызывают только дурноту.  
Алексу, которого, наверняка, даже сибирская язва не сможет побороть, шило на месте не дает усидеть. Он с невероятно деловым видом осматривает отель, где они останавливаются на пару дней, прежде чем ехать домой. Зараза к заразе не липнет, как говорится, но Майлз все равно отворачивается в сторону, прежде чем очередной приступ кашля сложит его пополам. Еще не хватало, чтобы оба солиста ходили как чахоточные.  
Тернер, задумчиво постукивая ключом по стойке администратора, скользит глазами по толпе фанаток, которые собрались за стеклянными дверьми отеля. Этот взгляд хорошо знаком тем, кто провел с Алексом хотя бы несколько дней. Обычно после него Алекс выкидывает очередной финт ушами, от которого его способен отвлечь или отговорить только Майлз. Но тому сейчас совсем не до этого.  
Горло распухло так, что прием пищи превращается в пытку. Что-нибудь существенное съесть невозможно, а от кефиров и каш тошнит. Майлз честно не помнит, когда он в последний раз нормально ел, но отчетливо ощущает последствия вынужденной диеты. Джинсы начинают на нем болтаться, почти сваливаться, а рубашки и футболки висят, как на вешалке. Тело ватное. Майлз чувствует себя так, словно его тело полностью лишили костей, превратив его в безвольный и непослушный кусок мяса.  
К физическому недомоганию примешивается еще и слабый отголосок тревоги. Тур закончен, продажи альбома превышают все мыслимые и немыслимые ожидания, а Алекс ведет себя так, словно ему скучно. Так, наверное, и есть. Он зевает на интервью, изо всех сил демонстрируя, что быть здесь ему невыносимо тяжко, и молча поручает отдуваться Кейну, у которого из сознательных мыслей в голове только одна: как бы поскорее добрать до кровати, рухнуть лицом в подушку и хоть немного отдохнуть. Но приходится много говорить, прилагая все силы, чтобы голос звучал хотя бы в половину нормы, пока Тернер с безмолвной тоской и скукой во взгляде наблюдает потолок.  
Алекс наигрался, это ясно как божий день. Ну и пусть, ну и ладно. Никогда и не предполагалось, что The Last Shadow Puppets станут чем-то серьезным и долгосрочным. Повеселились, время замечательно провели, да и хватит. Но смутное, прилипчивое, как репейник, чувство не дает покоя: с Алексом творится что-то не то.  
Он отчетливо избегает друга, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы видеться с ним как можно реже. Желательно только на саундчеках и на сцене. Уклоняется от любого физического контакта, и иногда смотрит из-под челки с непонятным выражением: словно прикидывает в уме, как бы поскорее избавиться от обузы в лице его, Майлза.  
Это обидно вдвойне. Нет бы они поссорились или разошлись во мнениях по какому-либо поводу, так вовсе нет. Просто в один прекрасный день Алекс стал вести себя по-другому.  
Майлз опирается спиной на колонну, очень кстати оказавшуюся рядом, и прикрывает глаза. Первым делом, решает он, к врачу. Плевать на все недомолвки и обиды. Это можно выяснить и позже. Здоровье дороже. Лишиться голоса только от того, что не было сил дойти до больницы? Бред.  
Обезболивающие, которые Кейн глотает буквально упаковками, внезапно начинают действовать. Сознание смазывается, уплывает куда-то в сторону. В ушах разливается приятный, успокаивающий гул, а ноги и вовсе не держат. Прежде, чем он бы рухнул как подкошенный на скользкий пол гостиничного холла, его за локоть придерживает твердая рука. Но когда получается, наконец, разлепить тяжелые веки, Алекс, убедившись, что Майлз стоит ровно, отпускает его и отворачивается. Протягивает ему ключ.  
-Иди в номер.  
Майлз кивает тяжелой, мутной головой и подхватывает непослушными пальцами с пола сумку. Возмущаться или протестовать нет сил.  
Ключ в горячей ладони восхитительно прохладный. Майлз подавляет в себе порыв прижаться пылающим от жара лбом к металлическим дверям лифта, чтобы было хоть немного легче, а туман в голове рассеялся.  
Он облизывает сухие, горячие губы. Кожа под языком потрескавшаяся, шершавая, царапается.  
Дверь с легким звоночком отъезжает в сторону, но в воспаленном сознании этот звук раздается оглушительным набатом, эхо которого еще долгое время отзывается в ушах.  
Господи, как же хреново.

В номере тихо и спокойно. Неглубокий, беспокойный сон не приносит облегчения, но хотя бы восстанавливает силы. Внутренняя батарейка почти на нуле, все системы барахлят и грозятся выйти из строя.  
Таблетки продолжают действовать на всю катушку: Майлз не чувствует ни боли, ни чего либо еще. Только бесконечную усталость, которая наливается тяжелой ртутью, давит на череп изнутри.  
Стук в дверь как изощренное издевательство: тело протестующе ноет, когда Кейн поднимается с кровати. Его шатает от слабости из стороны в сторону, даже приходится схватиться за косяк, когда резко ведет, а ноги подкашиваются.  
За дверью обнаруживается Алекс. Майлз заторможено моргает от удивления.  
Тернер тоже хватается за стену в отчаянной попытке удержаться на ногах, но в этом виноват алкоголь. От него несет спиртным за километр, а виски едва ли не в глазах плещется.  
-Доброй ночи, - у него заплетается язык и ноги. Он выжидающе смотрит на друга.  
Майлз со вздохом отодвигается, позволяя ему войти в номер. То ли таблетки имеют побочный эффект, то ли одно из двух. Что вообще происходит? Галлюцинации?  
Алекс, так старательно игнорирующий его в течение последних двух недель, сам идет на контакт.  
Часы на стене утверждают, что на дворе глубокая ночь и времени на сон осталось совсем немного.  
-Чего хотел? – глаза отчаянно слипаются, а вальсировать положенные два круга вокруг главного не тянет. Отделаться от Алекса, лечь на кровать, закрыть глаза и забыться на несколько часов.  
Алекс заваливается на кровать прямо в ботинках, закидывает руки за голову и жмурится. У него помятый, потрепанный, но невероятно довольный вид. Майлзу даже завидно.  
-Завтра домой, - глубокомысленно произносит Тернер, с таким выражением на лице будто бы открывает другу тайну. Страшную, жуткую.  
Голос у него вибрирует на низких интонациях, завораживает, даже пугает слегка.  
Я знаю, Алекс, знаю.  
-И что с того? Отдыхать будем. Этот тур все силы выпил, а сейчас еще и дожевывает то, что от меня осталось.  
Алекс пожимает плечами, прячет зевок в кулаке и останавливает на Майлзе мутный взгляд.  
В комнату из-за занавески проникает теплый, оранжевый свет уличного фонаря, но он не отражается у Алекса в глазах. Они матовые, темные, вызывают трепет где-то в брюшной полости. Противное чувство.  
Они встречаются глазами, и Майлз понимает – пошевелиться сейчас и разрушить эту тишину просто невозможно.  
Как во сне он приближается к кровати, которую так нагло оккупировали. Удержаться безумно сложно, это сильнее его самого. Опускается на край, устраивает голову на половину подушки. Алекс довольно улыбается, двигаясь в сторону. Места немного, они лежат почти вплотную. Майлз слышит и чувствует, как Тернер дышит: глубоко, размеренно, невозмутимо. Видит, как дрожат его ресницы и растягиваются в улыбке губы.  
-У нас завтра вечеринка, - невнятно бурчит Алекс, трет воспаленные глаза и вздыхает.  
Майлз как будто просыпается от дремы, голос друга его выводит из этого гипноза.  
-Я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
-Как хочешь.  
Тернер дергает плечом с закрытыми глазами. Он словно разговаривает во сне.  
Майлз снова затаивает дыхание, в горле противно начинает булькать зарождающийся приступ кашля, но морально ему гораздо хуже, чем физически.  
Никогда еще молчание между ними двоими не напрягало так сильно. Оно повисает между ним и Алексом грудой слов и ощущений, признаний, которые никогда не будут высказаны вслух. Майлз не знает, что чувствует сейчас Алекс, не знает, почему он пришел сегодня к нему, но знает только одно. После этого времени, проведенного бок о бок друг с другом, ни один из них не будет прежним. В каком-то самом извращенном смысле они переплелись, как корни столетнего дерева, стали одним человеком в двух лицах. Такая близость убивает, пожирает изнутри, выжигает любые зачатки чувств к другим людям подчистую. Похоже, Алекс это осознал гораздо раньше, чем сам Кейн. Он еще может чувствовать что-то к другим: любовь, ненависть, симпатия. Вокруг него всегда полно людей. А у Майлза есть только Алекс.  
-Что же дальше будет? – вопрос сам срывается с губ, но ответа Майлз не получает.  
Алекс спит.


	2. Chapter 2

Его группе больше не жить. Это Майлз отчетливо осознает в полной мере, когда выходит из самолета. Рядом с ним, на удивление близко, шагает Алекс, что-то неразборчиво урчит в трубку. Сердце неприятно колет – совершенно ясно, кто именно его собеседник, если у Тернера интонации двухмесячного котенка. Майлза всегда поражало это: Алекса швыряет его, как хочет, а тот лишь с высунутым языком за ней носится.  
Алекс почти ничего он ней не говорил. Только однажды неохотно признался, что у них все весьма серьезно, и Алексе хочется за него замуж.  
Пару раз Майлз наблюдал, как они общаются. Алекса вошла, потребовала кофе, сказала, что Алекс ее достал, что работа ее тоже достала и где, наконец, кофе. Тот тогда сжался весь, как собака, которую с ноги ударили в живот и даже, кажется, закрыл глаза. Кейн счел за благо молча уйти.  
Но они стоят друг друга, если быть откровенным.  
Майлз усмехается, искоса кидая на друга взгляд. Тот взволнованно шарит по залу прилета глазами, выискивая кого-то в разношерстной толпе. Кейн молча машет ребятам рукой, мол, увидимся, и направляется к парковке. У самого выхода он видит ее, Алексу. Она недовольно кривит губы, пристукивая по полу носком модной туфельки. Вид у нее весьма раздраженный и злой. Они на мгновение пересекаются взглядом, и Майлз кивает ей. Алекса в ответ растягивает губы в приторной улыбке.  
Удачи тебе, Алекс, судя по всему, тебя ждет веселая жизнь.  
Но группа его все равно не жилец. Он даже не сказал ребятам, что приезжает, хотя они звонили вчера, справлялись о здоровье.  
Майлз ловит такси, усаживается на заднее сиденье и утыкается взглядом в окно. Водитель идеален – не лезет с разговорами, не включает музыку так, что лопаются барабанные перепонки, не интересуется, почему клиент так громко кашляет и не гонит по встречной 200 км/ч.  
Сейчас бы добраться до своей квартиры, скинуть сумки и уснуть на пару суток. Делать все равно нечего, Алекс перестанет его теребить, это как пить дать.  
Горло еще дерет, но обруч, стягивающий голову до тупой, невыносимой боли, ослаб. Теперь Майлз может хотя бы думать.

Два месяца тянутся медленно, безумно медленно, за это время Майлз успевает выучить все названия таблеток, перепробовать сотню сиропов, хотя заглушить клокочущую боль в горле помогали единицы.  
От Алекса ничего не слышно все это время, и Майлз предпочитает думать, что у дела у друга идут в гору. Он не признается даже себе, что до смерти не хочет когда-нибудь получить приглашение на свадьбу друга.  
Вся эта ситуация откровенно раздражает. Майлз ничего не может с собой поделать – в голове назойливо крутится Тернер, все его фразы и наглые выходки. На расстоянии он бесит еще сильнее, хотя, при мысли о его девушке становилось совсем уж плохо. Ее неприятная физиономия упрямо встает перед глазами, стоит Майлзу прокрутить в голове слово «Алекс». Он так и видит, как она цепляется в руку Тернера, капризно кривит губы…. Брр.  
Тернер объявляется раньше, чем успевает выпасть первый снег. За окном давно гуляют холода, на улице делать решительно нечего. Майлз не ждет гостей, поэтому искренне удивляется, когда поздним вечером раздается настойчивый стук в дверь.  
На пороге – кто бы вы думали – сам Алекс Тернер. Он заваливается в квартиру, нагло отпихивая Кейна в сторону, и, не дожидаясь приветственных слов, принимается стаскивать с ног грязные ботинки. Майлза хватает лишь на то, чтобы приоткрыть рот, но возмутиться он не успевает – в нос ударяет терпкий запах алкоголя.  
-Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – недоуменно спрашивает Майлз, справедливо решив, что сейчас ответ на этот вопрос является приоритетным.  
Алекс поднимает голову и дует на длинную челку. Его волосы заметно отросли за эти месяцы, теперь они прикрывают глаза так, что парень периодически трясет головой, чтобы не закрывали обзор.  
-В гости пришел, - невинно произносит Тернер, справившись со шнуровкой на втором ботинке. – Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Майлз морщится. Этот засранец ведет себя слишком нагло, да и воняет от него, как от бочки с пойлом, но выставить его в темную ночь, на холод, да еще и в таком состоянии не позволит ни совесть, ни что-либо еще.  
-Чертовски рад, - недовольно ворчит Кейн, помогает другу подняться с пола и вдруг понимает, что говорит правду.  
Он действительно рад видеть Алекса, несмотря на видок друга.  
-Пойдем в гостиную, я расстелю тебе, - вполголоса говорит Майлз, обхватывает Тернера за пояс, и тот с готовностью виснет у него на плече.  
Спрашивать, сколько он вылакал, бесполезно, дураку ясно, что немало – Алекс едва двигает ногами. Поразительно, что он вообще смог добраться до его квартиры, ничего не спутав и прокравшись мимо консьержа. Хотя, зная Алекса, ничему не стоит удивляться.  
Шатаясь и переговариваясь короткими, бессмысленными фразами, они оказываются в гостиной. Майлз опускает друга на широкий диван, но Алекс мертвой хваткой вцепляется в его локоть и улыбается широкой, наглой улыбкой, от которой что-то внутри делает резкий кувырок. Майлза бесит то, что Тернер привалил к нему в таком состоянии, бесит, что он против воли рад видеть этого эгоистичного пьяницу, бесит, что хочется его крепко обнять и спросить, как у него дела, чем он занимался эти два месяца. Почему не звонил. Скучал ли.  
Бред, разумеется. Никто ни по кому не скучает, это просто слепая привязанность, которая улетучится через полгода или год, Майлз почему-то в этом уверен. Но сердце, бешено скачущее по грудной клетке, кажется, с ним не согласно.  
-Давай поболтаем, - щурится Алекс, продолжая настойчиво тянуть за рукав, пытаясь усадить друга рядом с собой.  
Майлзу остается лишь тяжело вздохнуть и покорно плюхнуться на диван. Алекс тут же роняет голову на его колени и начинает быстро говорить. Половины из того, что он несет, Кейн не улавливает, слушая краем уха, и мысли его заняты осознанием того, что сейчас Алекс в его квартире, лежит на его коленях, болтает о всякой чепухе, кажется, никуда не торопится и намеревается остаться в его гостиной, по меньшей мере, до утра.  
-Почему ты не звонил? – внезапно спрашивает Майлз.  
Алекс смотрит на него удивленно, явно озадаченный тем, что друг его резко перебил. Майлз просто решил, что должен это спросить, причем как можно скорее, словно они куда-то опаздывают.  
-А должен был? – лениво тянет Тернер и потягивается.  
Кейн смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх, наблюдает за тем, как при движениях головы пряди волос соскальзывают Алексу на глаза, и убирает их в сторону.  
-Не должен, но мог бы, - ровно отвечает Майлз.  
Он встает, спихивая Алекса с колен, и устало трет шею.  
-Давай поговорим утром? Сейчас давай спать. Диван твой, если что, кухня прямо и направо.  
Тернер несогласно мотает головой.  
-Я не хочу спать, Майлз, я хочу с тобой поговорить. Пожалуйста, - он смотрит на него снизу вверх этими своими щенячьими глазами так, что хочется приложить его о спинку дивана так, чтобы он вырубился и проспал до утра. – Мне надо с тобой поговорить, понимаешь? Мне это нужно, Майлз, пожалуйста.  
Его голос звучит на удивление твердо, с лица на пару минут исчезает пьяная улыбка, кажется даже, что Алекс не пьян, но запах перегара не дает расслабиться.  
У Майлза не всегда получалось отказывать этому ублюдку с красивым лицом, и в этот раз попытка заканчивается провалом.  
-Хорошо, - соглашается он, вновь садится рядом, откидывается на диван, - я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Алекс победно улыбается, но говорить начинает не сразу. Сначала ему вдруг становится холодно, он стягивает с себя футболку, упрямо просит Майлза принести ему теплый свитер; потом-таки требует горячий кофе, и это совсем на него не похоже. Кейн выполняет его просьбы, сам не зная, по какой причине повинуется. Он и забыть успел, какой эгоистичный и наглый этот Алекс Тернер.  
-Алекса в Америке, - говорит он, когда все его поручения добросовестно выполнены. - На Рождество обещала вернуться.  
Майлз едва удерживается, чтобы не передернуть плечами от упоминания его прелестной избранницы.  
-Дело идет к свадьбе? – стараясь скрыть ядовитую усмешку, деловито интересуется Кейн.  
Алексу, кажется, глубоко плевать на усмешки и тональность голоса друга, он не обращает на это ровно никакого внимания. Лишь подпирает голову рукой и устало отвечает:  
-Вроде, да. Но, честно говоря, это все так напрягает.  
Майлз улыбается. Узнается старый добрый Тернер – недовольный, легкомысленный, беспринципный. В каждом его слове сквозит несерьезность и удрученность ситуацией. И будь проклят Майлз, если эта Алекса не допекла Тернера еще полгода назад.  
-Ты не думал с ней расстаться? – прямо спрашивает он, решив, что нет смысла ходить вокруг да около.  
Алекса этот вопрос не удивляет, он отвечает, не медля практически ни секунды:  
-Думал, конечно. Но что-то меня держит.  
-Ее каблук, например, - Майлз скрипит зубами.  
Кажется, настало время для сигарет. Он выуживает одну из заднего кармана брюк, щелкает зажигалкой, так вовремя оказавшейся на журнальном столике, и с наслаждением затягивается.  
Алекс не отводит от него взгляда, смотрит мутными глазами с пугающей серьезностью, затем неожиданно срывается с места и одним резким движением сокращает расстояние между ними. Майлз давится сигаретным дымом, в то время как Тернер обхватывает его лицо руками и настойчиво разворачивает к себе.  
-Что такое? – хрипит Кейн.  
Алекс пальцем вырывает сигарету из его губ, отстраняется и делает слишком уж глубокий вдох. Когда изо рта вырывается табачное облако, Майлз, кажется, уже не дышит. Тернер громко смеется, опять затягивается, но уже не так сильно, и смотрит на друга. Он не обращает внимания на то, что сжимает колени Майлза, и медленно опускается.  
Первым позывом становится мысль о том, чтобы притянуть Алекса к себе, что-нибудь с ним сделать – обнять, ударить, поцеловать, укусить, хоть что-нибудь! Второй становится мысль о том, что неплохо бы скинуть его с себя, иначе Майлз рискует рассекретить ту реакцию, которой отозвалось его тело на довольно откровенные действия Тернера.  
Пока он продумывает тактику последующих действий, Алекс обхватывает его шею руками. Непонятно когда успевшую потухнуть сигарету он не слишком любезно швыряет на газету. Майлз отчаянно пытается произнести что-то вразумляющее, но это не имеет никакого эффекта – Тернер проводит губами по его щеке, едва касаясь, и он чувствует, как Алекс ухмыляется. Невероятным усилием воли Кейн спихивает парня с колен, опрокидывая его на пол.  
-Твою мать, - зло отзывается Алекс, приложившись головой, вставая на четвереньки.  
Майлз обнаруживает себя сидящим на диване и держащим Тернера за правое запястье. В животе явно есть какие-то пресловутые бабочки, пусть ощущения не слишком похожи на позывы любви, а в голове шумит так, как шумело бы на морском берегу. Висок неожиданно отзывается острой болью. Майлз пропускает момент, когда щелкает ширинка его брюк.  
-Алекс, стой, что ты, Алекс, перестань…  
Его голос звучит не слишком убедительно, потому что Алекс даже не поднимает на него глаз. Майлз глядит на него, распластавшегося у его ног, и успевает подумать, что, возможно, это не такая плохая идея, как Тернер, не церемонясь, берет в рот.  
Слова не просто пропадают, их будто кто-то выбивает из головы, а воздух – из легких ровным, прицельным ударом. Алекс подается вперед, вбирая так глубоко, как может позволить физиология, и Майлз без сожалений вцепляется пальцами в его волосы, которые он словно специально для этого отрастил.  
Сдерживать стоны ему и в голову не приходит, он действительно не видит в этом смысла, краем сознания понимая, что хотел сделать это с Алексом достаточно давно.  
Чувства сужаются, сжимаются до ритмичных, пусть и не шибко опытных движений, до пальцев Алекса, которые судорожно сжимают его колени, до влажной теплоты и невнятного мычания, что доносятся от Тернера, когда Майлз дергает его на себя с особым остервенением.  
В конце концов, этот придурок сам вызвался, и Кейн не собирается упускать шанс отыграться на его чудесных губах за всю кровь, что Алекс у него выпил за время знакомства.  
Когда Майлз чувствует, что их занятие подходит к логическому завершению, он, игнорируя недовольное мычание, прижимает затылок парня, не позволяя отстраниться. Алекс, понимая, в чем дело, резво проводит языком, заканчивая сладкую пытку, и Майлз громко кончает, крепко жмурясь.  
С минуту он смотрит в потолок, на периферии сознания слыша, как хрипит и кашляет Алекс на полу. Курить не хочется, хочется смеяться.  
-И что это было? – недовольно спрашивает Алекс, пытаясь подняться, и трет губы.  
Проглотил, довольно думает Майлз, застегивая брюки.  
-Тебе видней, что это было, - пожимает плечами он, с удивлением ощущая облегчение.  
Он не один раз прокручивал в голове что-то подобное, но даже не подозревал, насколько необходима ему была эта близость и как спокойно ему станет на душе после нее. Все произошло как-то сумбурно и быстро, зато нет чувства неловкости, которое должно было появиться по всем законам жанров. Вместо него приходит самое что ни на есть чувство удовлетворения. Как физического, так и морального.  
Алекс, шатаясь, смотрит на него с укором, а его губы красные настолько, что Майлз понимает – это далеко не единственное, что он хочет сделать с этим паршивцем.  
Но не сегодня, конечно. Это было бы слишком быстро.  
Кажется, они переступили едва видимую черту, после которой разрешается хотеть своего друга.  
-Ложись спать, - ровно произносит Майлз и поднимается на ноги.  
-И это все? – недоуменно восклицает Алекс. – Все, что ты можешь сейчас сказать?  
-Да, - почти насмешливо отвечает тот. – Думаю, мы с тобой отлично поговорили.  
Ответить на это Алексу нечего, он хмурится и, когда Кейн проходит мимо него в направлении своей спальни, в очередной раз за вечер хватает его за рукав.  
-Ты ведь не оставишь меня тут одного? – едва различимым шепотом спрашивает Тернер.  
И Майлза вдруг так ясно и отчетливо осеняет, что этот кретин имеет над ним абсолютную власть, что бы он с ним не сделал, Алексу всегда будет достаточно на него так очаровательно посмотреть – и все. Полный контроль.  
-Идем, - устало кивает Кейн и стремительно разворачивается.  
Алекс плетется за ним, врезается в дверь, едва не падает у порога, но добирается-таки до спальни. Кровать у Майлза, разумеется, одна, но довольно крупная для того, чтобы на ней могли без дискомфорта поместиться два человека. Он не раздевается – ложится прямо в брюках и свитере. Алекс тут же прижимается к его спине, минут десять не решаясь обхватить его руками. Майлз почти засыпает, когда слышит, как друг шепчет ему на ухо:  
-Я хотел позвонить, но эта сучка разбила мой телефон. Знаешь, а я скучал, Майлз.  
-Спокойной ночи, Алекс.


	3. Chapter 3

Того, чего опасался Майлз, не случается. Никто не него не обижается за случившееся вечером, не пытается его убить за использование податливого тела в собственнических целях. Нет никакой неловкости, о которой часто пишут в книгах и показывают в кино. Разве что теперь дышать легче, будто сорвались рамки, что помогали сдерживаться. Теперь Майлз без зазрений совести может сказать Алексу некоторые постыдные вещи, за которые почему-то больше совсем не стыдно.  
В комнате кошмарно холодно. Судя по пепельнице на подоконнике, этот придурок Тернер вскакивал курить посреди ночи, высунувшись в окно и не удосужившись его потом закрыть. Майлз лениво поднимается, цепляет пальцами сигарету и зажигалку, неторопливо закуривает и захлопывает окно. На кухне что-то падает.  
Алекс задумчиво вертит в руках чайник, в зубах зажата дымящаяся сигарета. На Майлза он поднимает взгляд не сразу, только когда тот подходит почти вплотную.   
-Ты слишком много куришь, - без каких-либо четко обозначенных интонаций говорит Майлз, выхватывая из рук Тернера чайник.   
Алекс морщится, перехватывает сигарету кончиками пальцев, и изо рта вылетают сизые клочки дыма.   
-Тебе можно и мне можно.  
Майлз качает головой и улыбается уголками губ. Они говорили на эту тему бессчетное количество раз, и каждый раз в словесном поединке проигрывал неизменно Кейн. Запретить Алексу что-либо делать было практически невозможным, но Майлз упрямо гнул свое.   
Поставив чайник на огонь, он присел на стул напротив друга. Тернер докурил и уронил оставшийся кончик сигареты в пепельницу.   
-Я останусь у тебя до Рождества, - не вопрос, утверждение.   
Майлз безразлично кивает, хотя предполагает, что Алекс догадывается, как он рад это слышать.   
-Подумать только, - усмехается Тернер, подпирая подбородок ладонью и глядя на друга широко открытыми глазами, - живем в одном городе, и не можем никак пересечься. Видимо, ты был сильно занят, раз не звонил и не подавал каких-нибудь признаков жизни.  
Майлз неопределенно пожимает плечами. Отвечать на этот вопрос бессмысленно – оба знают, что занят он не был. И Алекс тоже не был. Просто придумывать оправдания гораздо легче, чем признаться начистоту. Они сидят друг напротив друга, поочередно задавая вопросы, словно на интервью. С той лишь разницей, что нет посторонних людей, а это интервью не пойдет на телевидение или радио, и отвечать здесь нужно предельно честно.   
-Почему ты приперся пьяным? - спрашивает Кейн.  
-Я не планировал даже, - признается Тернер, натягивая толстовку до носа, и хохлится, словно совенок. – Алкоголь ударил в голову, и я решил навестить старого друга.  
Он обворожительно улыбается, вмиг становясь похожим на милого первоклассника, который совершенно ничего не боится и смотрит на мир через розовые очки. Майлз прекрасно знает, что Алекс не такой, но порой внешность даже его может сбить с толку.  
-Ты приехал без вещей?  
-Ага, - кивает Алекс и поднимается с места, делает пару шагов навстречу и останавливается, когда расстояние между ними минимальное. – Подумал про тебя и вдруг понял, что хочу увидеться.  
Майлз смотрит ему в глаза, забывая выпустить табачный дым изо рта. Алекс стоит перед ним, он опасно близко, стоит Кейну руку протянуть – и вот он уже его обнимает. Но рука Майлза по-прежнему лежит на столе, а другая сжимает тлеющую сигарету.   
Ситуация напоминает дешевый сериал про любовь, если забыть про то, что они с Алексом не влюбленная парочка и один невинный поцелуй не исправит недоразумений, которые выросли между ними стеной за время знакомства.   
Когда Алекс обхватывает его шею, Майлз просто прикрывает глаза и благодарно выдыхает. Друг прижимается к нему с подозрительной нежностью, льнет, утыкаясь губами в его макушку. Майлз обнимает его свободной рукой.   
Любовная драма для девочек-подростков, кажется, продолжается.   
Несмотря на неудобное положение, хочется побыть в таком состоянии примерно вечность. Когда Майлз открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то важное, громко закипает чайник.  
-Тебе сделать кофе, Майлз?

Это утро становится фундаментом последующих двух месяцев.  
Они оба не спят полночи, засыпая под утро, когда становится уже совсем холодно и приходится доставать теплые джемперы с верхней полки комода. Алексу по размеру все вещи Кейна, поэтому он без разрешения хватает любой свитер, что плохо лежит, и влезает в него так быстро, что Майлз не успевает ничего возразить, хотя бы из принципа.   
После полудня первым встает Алекс, делает кофе, и они пьют его в полной тишине. Алекс взгромождается на кухонный стол рядом с плитой, уступая стул Майлзу, обхватывает кружку пальцами и болтает ногами.   
Кофе у него, кстати, просто отвратительный, в нем только чертей топить. Как он умудряется так испортить даже растворимый, тайна, покрытая мраком, но Майлз пьет, почти не замечая вкуса. Да и как можно не выпить, когда на тебя так смотрят, улыбаясь и жмурясь?  
Спят они тоже вместе.   
Кейн порывался несколько раз выселить наглого постояльца на диван, но Алекс каждый раз приползал обратно, забирался под одеяло, обхватывая бедного Майлза ледяными конечностями, как осьминожка, и безапелляционно заявлял, что выкурить его отсюда сможет только внеплановый апокалипсис. В конце концов, Майлз сдался. Не сказать, чтобы он был особенно недоволен подобным раскладом. С Алексом оказалось очень удобно и приятно спать – друг не имел привычек пинаться, храпеть или приставать. Во сне он умиротворенно дышит, прижимается совсем близко, сопит на ухо и закидывает руки на грудь. Иногда, правда, вскакивает, чтобы покурить, наполовину высунувшись в окно. В такие минуты Майлз незаметно подглядывает, следя, чтобы Алекс не вывалился – лететь далеко, и полет этот не кончится ничем хорошим, конечно. Очень редко, но бывают такие ночи, когда Тернер спрыгивает с кровати, бесшумной кошкой крадется на кухню, и Майлз слышит, как хлопает дверца холодильника. В таком случае вставать приходится и ему – Алекс совершенно не умеет ничего готовить, поэтому приходится заботиться о нем, как о младшем бестолковом брате.  
Иногда во сне Алекс еще и обнимает, крепко-крепко, выдыхая что-то на ухо в полудреме.  
Время течет плавно, никуда не спешит, и Майлз ему за это благодарен. Они с Алексом проводят время так, словно бы у них внеплановый отпуск. Много смотрят телевизор, иногда устраивая за пульт нешуточные баталии, почти не разговаривают, лишь изредка обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами. Тернер брынчит на гитаре, громко поет, не заботясь о спокойствии соседей, безумно пляшет под музыку из какой-нибудь рекламы. Он кажется невероятно счастливым. Майлза так и подмывает спросить что-нибудь про Алексу, поинтересоваться у Алекса, почему он вот так сбегает к нему, без предупреждений и вообще без чего-либо, и ведет себя так, словно ему удалось вырваться на свободу из мрачной тюремной камеры. Но мысленно себя каждый раз останавливает, думая, что лучше оставить все так и продолжать игнорировать висящие над ними вопросы.  
Майлз почти не включает яркий свет, и они живут почти в постоянном полумраке, и это устраивает обоих. Никто ни на что не подписывался, никто никому не должен, поэтому ни один из них не вспоминает о том вечере, когда пришел Алекс. Каждый считает своим долгом промолчать и уступить другому право спросить то, о чем даже думать не очень хочется.   
Кейну почему-то казалось, что после того … инцидента что-то должно было измениться, и он вполне себе доволен, что ошибся. Тернер ведет себя исключительно спокойно, обыденно, словно ему кто-то стер память. Хотя, Майлз уверен, он все помнит.   
Последнюю черту переходит Майлз. Однажды вечером он загребает в горсть мягкие волосы и наклоняется. Губы у Алекса все еще обветренные, слегка шершавые, и в животе опять поднимается эта бурлящая, горячая волна дрожи. Тернер не отклоняется, не отталкивает его, приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку скользнуть внутрь. Кажется, он еще и улыбается, но Майлз не может сказать точно: перед глазами все расплывается, мельтешат алые точки, словно он вот-вот потеряет сознание, а пальцы мягко перебирают пряди.   
Именно в момент поцелуя Майлз имеет глупость задуматься о случившемся в тот странный вечер, невольно вспоминает втянутые щеки Алекса и, не выдержав, смеется. Тернер отстраняется и недоуменно косится, не понимая, чем вызвал такую реакцию. Майлз машинально опускает взгляд на его губы. Воображение услужливо подкидывает воспоминания в виде красочных картинок, и Кейн прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть широкую ухмылку. Не самое удачное он выбрал время, чтобы думать о том, как хорош был Алекс, когда сидел у его ног.   
-Что такое? – недовольно хмурится Тернер, когда Майлз неторопливо встает и закуривает.  
-Ничего, - улыбается он, выдыхая дым другу в лицо. – Смотри, это, кажется, снег.  
Алекс тут же забывает обо всем и, словно пятилетний мальчишка, кидается к окну. Снег летит на землю крупными хлопьями, зрелище было бы очень завораживающим, если бы в голове Майлза сейчас не было этого беспорядка из пошлых картинок с изображением его лучшего друга.   
-Как в кино, - смеется Алекс, не оборачиваясь, высунув лицо в окно, его голос на грани слышимости.  
Майлз не решается подойти, опасаясь, что не выдержит и прижмет друга к подоконнику, сделает с ним что-то непотребное, недозволенное. Эти рамки, конечно, шаткие, потому что Кейн более чем уверен, что Алекс в случае его внеплановой атаки был бы совсем не против.  
Майлз выдыхает, жмуря глаза. Сейчас главное – не сорваться с катушек, думает он. Почему-то сейчас это кажется очень важным.  
Алекс что-то все еще говорит, ловит рукой снежинки, совсем как в детстве, едва ли не визжит от восторга. Майлз думает про Алексу и Рождество. Остался почти месяц, и это так много для того, чтобы валяться днями без дела. Это так мало для того, что нужно сказать и что сделать.   
Может, перестать парить друг другу мозги, проносится в голове. Майлз швыряет сигарету в окно, она пролетает над головой Алекс. Он удивленно оборачивается.   
-Что?..  
Майлз пригвождает его к подоконнику, который больно впивается в спину, пожалуй, чересчур резко. Алекс раздосадовано стонет, поднимает недоуменный взгляд на друга, но не успевает ничего сказать, как тот прижимается губами к его рту, крепко, влажно целуя. Одна из немногих границ ломается с громким треском – это жалобно скрипит пластиковый подоконник, Майлз, приподнимая под бедра, усаживает на него Тернера. В голову шумно ударяют кровь и адреналин, безбожно смешанные в коктейль, становится вмиг жарко, несмотря на то, что нещадно морозит через открытое окно.   
Майлз крепко держит его, одной рукой обхватив спину, и сжимая бедро второй. Тянется губами, и Алекс охотно отвечает на поцелуй, стараясь прижаться как можно сильнее и ближе. Ноги Тернера сходятся у Майлза за спиной, пока они торопливо, словно на прощание целуются, тяжело дыша. Когда легкие судорожно сжимаются из-за нехватки воздуха, Кейн отстраняется, ведя губами по скулам Алекса, который покорно подставляет свою шею. Она не белоснежная, не ужасно тонкая или изящная, самая что ни на есть обычная шея с дергающимся кадыком, но дыхание у Майлза все же перехватывает. Шея Алекса, конечно, не испорчена алеющими пятнами или следами от укусов, и Майлз решает исправить это досадное упущение. Он обхватывает губами кожу, прикусывая и проводя языком, в ответ на это Тернер, совершенно не стесняясь, громко, продолжительно стонет.   
Майлз не нарочно, скорее, инстинктивно подвигается ближе, и Алекс морщится, чувствуя, как снежинки опускаются на его спину. Где-то на периферии появляется мысль о холоде, вполне справедливая – на Алексе только рубашка, и то Майлз, кажется, принимается ее медленно расстегивать. Но в то мгновение настолько безразличны снег или чувство холода, что Алекс не думает об этом дольше пары секунд. Он обхватывает лицо Майлза ладонями, заставляя того поднять взгляд, и вновь прижимается губами. На этот раз поцелуй проходит почти целомудренно – в неторопливом, но по-прежнему настойчивом темпе. Алекс думает о том, что хочет чувствовать то, что чувствует сейчас, как можно чаще.   
Майлз делает одно крошечное, машинальное движение вперед – просто хочется быть еще чуточку ближе – и Алекс с недоуменным всхлипом прерывает поцелуй. Его тянет назад, в открытое окно, он вываливается почти по пояс, но рука Кейна настойчиво тянет его за ноги. Когда Тернер ныряет, почти запрыгивает внутрь комнаты, опрокидывая Майлза на пол, ему кажется, что его сердце давно остановилось.   
-Твою мать!! – орет Алекс, делая долгожданный вдох.  
Он обессилено опирается руками в пол по обе стороны от головы Кейна, который смотрит на него не менее изумленными глазами и тоже пытается отдышаться.  
-Да я чуть не выпал, Майлз! – голос Тернера плещет негодованием, и можно было бы подумать, что Алекс искренне злится, если бы не довольная улыбка, скользящая на его лице.  
Майлз хочет что-то возразить, но Алекс треть раскрасневшиеся губы и поеживается.  
-Холодно! – выпаливает он, вскакивая на ноги.  
И убегает в комнату.  
Все происходит настолько быстро, что Майлз не знает, на что среагировать в первую очередь. После минутного раздумья он благоразумно решает закурить. Алекс вваливается на кухню в черном джемпере, нахохлившись, как сова, но вид у него явно очень радостный.  
Майлз мягко улыбается, понимая, что сломленная граница ничего таки не сломала.   
На шее Алекса уже виднеются красные следы. Майлз ужасно гордится собой.


	4. Chapter 4

Ничто больше не напоминает подростковую драму или книжку о любви, все приобретает какой-то взрослый характер. Они общаются адекватно, без истерик и битья посуды, и ни разу не ссорятся за время совместного проживания. Это не похоже на проживание с девушкой – Алекс вовсе не женственное, миниатюрное создание; также это не похоже на дружеское сожительство – кажется, друзья не оставляют засосы на шее друг у друга и не вызывают волну мурашек одной лишь наглой улыбкой.   
Удивительно спокойный Алекс кажется полуживым, будто ненастоящим. Майлзу не хватает его наглых выходок; невыносимо хочется подойти, взять Тернера за плечи и как следует потрясти. Чтобы он проявил хотя бы половину тех эмоций, что выплескивает на сцене, за работой. Что он не один раз выплескивал ему в лицо, когда они ухитрялись ссориться из-за стаканчика с кофе. Майлз с остервенением думает, что ему не хватает тех моментов.  
Кейн не уверен, что стоит называть те чувства, которые он испытывает к Алексу, любовью – он сам толком не знает, что это такое. Это, скорее, острая необходимость, жизненно-важная потребность, болезнь с совершенно идиотским названием «АлексТернеро-зависимость». Майлз усмехается, глядя в прозрачное небо. Что бы сказал Алекс, если бы он взял и признался ему в любви? Хотя бы в шутку. Наверное, посмеялся и забыл через пару минут. Английский юмор.  
О том, что испытывает Алекс к нему, Майлз предпочитает не думать.

До конца «отпуска» остается меньше двух недель, и пресловутый серьезный разговор, который определенно нужен, никто из них двоих начинать не собирается. Майлзу невыносимо хочется вернуться в 2005 и сделать все возможное, чтобы не знакомиться с этим кретином, что высосал у него какие-либо силы и интерес к чему-либо в принципе. Ему хочется хотя бы стереть себе память, вернуть свою последнюю девушку и жить с ней припеваючи. Но вместо этого он хочет опрокинуть прямо на полу или на кухонном столе одного идиота, который по странному стечению обстоятельств является его лучшим другом. Еще он хочет, чтобы Алекс никуда не уходил, но не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как об этом сказать так, чтобы это заявление не прозвучало сопливо и жалко. Обычно это не то, о чем беспокоится Майлз, но конкретно в этой ситуации оно кажется непомерно важным.  
Майлз раздраженно зажигает сигарету и закуривает. Алекс полулежит рядом на диване, щелкая кнопкой пульта. За окном разыгралась настоящая метель, зрелище очень красивое, но, кажется, никого в этой комнате оно совсем не интересует. Слова висят в воздухе, и каждая деталь вокруг напоминает о том, что случилось в вечер, когда пришел Алекс. На окно тоже не получается смотреть с равнодушием – сознание подкидывает свежие воспоминания о том, как мир едва не лишился таланта в лице Алекса Тернера из-за того, что его лучший друг выбрал не самое удачное место для проявления своей дружеской любви.  
Когда Майлз, наконец, не выдерживает и спрашивает его о том, что будет дальше, Алекс делает вид, что не понимает, что имелось в виду.  
-Рождество, туры, концерты, - он легкомысленно пожимает плечами.  
Кейн испытующе прищуривается, и становится не по себе под его пристальным взглядом.   
-Я спрашивал не об этом, ты же знаешь, - вздыхает он, видя, что друг собирается и дальше строить из себя дурачка. – Ты уедешь к своей даме, и мы не будем видеться до тех пор, пока ей не вздумается опять куда-нибудь свалить?   
-Я куплю себе телефон и буду тебе звонить хоть каждый день, - обещает Алекс и, немного помолчав, добавляет – я буду приезжать к тебе в гости. Или ты ко мне.  
Майлз усмехается, ясно представляя недовольное лицо Алексы, когда она увидит его на пороге их с Тернером обители. Наверняка презрительно изогнет брови, поморщит нос и демонстративно пошлепает на кухню, не за тем, чтобы скрыться с глаз, как раз наоборот. Она вернется через пару минут с чашкой кофе, усядется рядом с Алексом, обхватив его за руку, как пиявка, и будет молча сидеть и улыбаться, не встревая в разговор. Ее безучастное участие в их с Алексом дружбе бесило со страшной силой, бесило до такой степени, что иногда Майлзу хотелось ее ударить.   
-Уж лучше вы к нам, - благосклонно решает Кейн, и Алекс, пожав плечами, кажется, соглашается.  
Майлз смотрит в потолок и едва не ругается – теперь в голове настойчиво крутятся мысли о даме сердца его друга. Он знаком с Алексой не так давно, чтобы знать все ее привычки и хобби, но знает достаточно, чтобы она выводила его из себя. Она была телеведущей и моделью, по совместительству – самой настоящей эгоистичной стервой и напоминала сразу всех злобных сучек, которые рвали соперникам и соперницам волосы по ту сторону экрана телевизора. Это не отменяло того факта, что Алекса была привлекательна, и порой возникало желание к ней прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться, что перед тобой живой человек, а не глянцевая обложка журнала. Ее длинные тощие ноги на высоких каблуках хотелось переломать, чтобы она не смогла прижиматься к Тернеру и цепляться за его локоть мертвой хваткой утопающего. Майлз откровенно считал ее занозой, но предпочитал никому об этом не сообщать во избежание скандалов и криков со стороны Алексы. Не трогай пса, не будет гавкать.  
О том, что его лучший друг нашел в этой наглой, беспринципной особе, Майлз мог думать часами, но никак не приходил к более-менее обоснованному ответу. Сам Алекс никогда не говорил про свою девушку, и это было довольно странно – Тернер не имел привычки что-то скрывать от Майлза, он любил разговаривать с ним о самых разных вещах, начиная идеей о новой песне и заканчивая булочкой, которую ему посчастливилось попробовать в одном из турне. Алекса же всегда была закрытой, но висевшей в воздухе темой. Она тормозила развитие их странных, уже ни на что не похожих отношения, вырастая, словно стена, стоило кому-нибудь из них сделать шаг навстречу.  
Майлз, наверное, отступился бы, если Алекс сказал ему, что любит ее всем сердцем и остальными органами. Но Тернер молчал на этот счет, и Майлз принимал это как зеленый свет, хоть и понимал, что без банального «серьезного разговора с выяснением отношений» они не ступят дальше и шагу.   
Вопреки всем законам логики и мироздания, пресловутый разговор начинает Тернер с вопроса про Алексу.  
-Что ты думаешь про нее?  
Майлз думает примерно минуту. Если сейчас сорваться и выложить все едкости, которые вертятся на языке, это будет выглядеть по-детски и ревниво, а это последнее, что им сейчас нужно.  
-Я думаю, что она не лучшая кандидатура для тебя, - как можно мягче выражается Кейн, но чувствует, что этого явно недостаточно, и сейчас Алекс накинется на него с подробными расспросами. – Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь на ней жениться.  
Тернер тут же морщится, выглядит это довольно искренне и убедительно.  
-Черт с тобой, Майлз, нет, - отмахивается он. – Она мне нравится. Решил вот поинтересоваться твоего мнения, ты как-никак мой лучший друг.  
Ага, который чуть не отымел тебя на подоконнике.  
-Мне вот казалось, вы неплохо ладили, - озадаченно чешет в затылке Алекс, и Майлз едва не выплевывает сигарету.  
-С чего ты взял? – едко усмехается он. – Мы и виделись-то с ней пару раз.   
Алекс невнятно пожимает плечами, видимо, не может объяснить тех мыслительных поворотов, что происходят в его голове.   
-Она классная, - игнорируя последнюю реплику, говорит Тернер, откидываясь на диван в полный рост и перекладывая ноги на колени Майлза. – Думаю, вы бы сошлись в конечном счете, если бы рискнули узнать друг друга ближе.  
-Зачем нам это? – удивляется Кейн и тушит сигарету в шатающейся на подлокотнике пепельнице. – Ты говоришь так, словно пытаешься свести меня со своей будущей невестой.   
То, что должно прозвучать шуткой, выходит кривой насмешкой. Алекс недовольно хмурится и резко убирает ноги, протягивает руку и грубо хватает Майлза за ворот рубахи. Кейн не успевает ровным счетом ничего – ни оттолкнуть, ни вскрикнуть, ни отреагировать хоть как-нибудь, Алекс тянет его на себя с такой силой, что удержаться невозможно. Майлз почти падает на него, ухитрившись в последнюю секунду выставить ладони так, что они оказываются по обе стороны от головы Тернера.   
-Алекс, что ты…  
Банальные донельзя слова так и остаются висеть в воздухе, как и все те фразы, которые надо сказать, но совсем не хочется.  
Алекс немного приподнимается и тянется за поцелуем, прикрывая глаза, это зрелище словно срывает все существующие затворы, рамки, потому что Майлз откликается прежде, чем успевает подумать что-то вроде «какого хрена мы вообще делаем».   
Когда Тернер стонет ему в рот, адреналин достигает чуть ли не максимальной отметки; Майлз целует сначала его губы, затем перемещается правее и прижимается к горячей шее. Тут же появляется желание разодрать кожу в кровь, вцепиться зубами и с наслаждением слушать, как Алекс будет хрипеть и вырываться, хочется причинить ему ужасную боль.   
-Майлз, - шепот прямо в ухо, - Маааайлз…  
Кейн тихо ругается и крепко целует в губы, лишь бы он заткнулся, лишь бы прекратил произносить имя своего лучшего друга так … пошло и странно.  
Алекс с готовностью открывает рот, а его руки тем временем зарываются в волосы Майлза, одобряюще поглаживают и слегка сжимают, не позволяя отстраниться.  
В голове словно кто-то бьет посуду – думать мешает непонятный шум и гуденье, но из вороха мыслей вырывается одна. Майлз слегка отстраняется и запускает руки под джемпер Алекса, который на самом деле принадлежит, конечно, самому Майлзу. Они стали слишком похожими, слишком близкими, словно вросшими друг в друга, сцепленными костями. Но сейчас это даже играет на руку.   
Под пальцами чувствуется горячая кожа, прощупываются ребра и напряженные мышцы. Майлз бездумно водит руками, пока Тернер не сдергивает с себя джемпер и откидывает его куда-то за диван. Рубашка Кейна уже расстегнута наполовину, хотя никто не помнит, как так получилось, когда они успели расправиться с верхними пуговицами, но ответ на вопрос не столь важен сейчас.   
Алекс отталкивает Майлза от себя, вылезает из-под его тела и садится сверху, на колени. На это действо уходит меньше трех секунд, но сознание волшебным образом успевает проясниться. Ситуация вмиг приобретает искаженный, неправильный смысл.   
-Алекс, какого черта вообще, - хрипло рявкает Майлз, когда тот опускает ладони на его плечи. – Что ты делаешь, скажи мне.  
Тернер выглядит озадаченным, он явно не ожидал такого поворота событий. Кажется, он хочет что-то ответить, но тут же прикрывает рот и лишь сильнее вжимается в тело Майлза, вызывая полузадушенный вздох. Против физиологии не попрешь, и Кейн, тяжело дыша, словно загнанный пес, прижимает Алекса к себе, опять целует, целует, стараясь ни о чем не думать.   
Чувство того, что они делают все неправильно, не отпускает. Алекса хочется скинуть с себя и прогнать из квартиры к чертовой матери, но еще больше хочется отодрать его на этом диване, чтобы ему было невыносимо больно, чтобы он орал, как ненормальный, пытаясь вырваться, чтобы понял, все не так радужно и легко, как ему, скорее всего, кажется.   
Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы тряхнуть его за плечи.  
-Я спрашиваю, какого черта! – он почти не узнает свой голос, искаженный агрессивными нотами.   
Алекс глядит на него почти разочарованно. Ему по-прежнему нечего сказать, но заметно, что какие-то не самые приятные слова вертятся у него на языке.  
-Тебе так хочется с кем-то трахнуться? – раздраженно шепчет Майлз. – Разумеется, твой безотказный друг отлично подойдет для этой роли, правда?  
-Майлз, нет, - севшим голосом возражает Алекс, отрицательно мотая головой.   
-Твоя драгоценная девушка знает, чем ты занимаешься с лучшим другом, а? Что бы она сказала, увидев, как ее будущий жених липнет ко мне, как школьница?   
Тернер зло щелкает языком. В глазах у него, кажется, начинает что-то взрываться. Выглядит он крайне возмущенно, непроизвольно дергаясь всем телом, но слезать с колен Майлза не спешит.   
-Нам многое надо друг другу сказать, - говорит Кейн, немного успокоившись. – Возможно, сейчас самое подходящее время, не думаешь?  
В его тоне скользят издевательские нотки, и Алекс раздраженно шипит, но не находится, что ответить.   
-Ты считаешь меня своим другом? Какого черта вообще? Друзья разве трахаются? Или я что-то не знаю о дружбе, - выплевывает Майлз и спихивает-таки Тернера с колен.   
Поднимается с дивана, чувствуя, как большой комок сожалений и переживаний медленно испаряется. Давно надо было все это сказать, чтобы не мучить никого.   
-Что с тобой не так? Ты ответишь мне сегодня?   
Алекс кусает губу, словно сдерживаясь, но очевидно, что ему тоже есть, что сказать. Когда Майлз швыряет в него стянутый недавно джемпер, он не выдерживает.  
-Я думал, что ты понимаешь меня! Почему тебя ничего не смутило тогда, когда я стоял на коленях, а, друг? – он с остервенением морщится и ядовито выделяет последнее слово. – Почему сейчас ты додумался оттолкнуть меня только после того, как губы стали красными? Ты мне лучше ответь.  
Он замирает в триумфальной позе, словно только что одержал победу в какой-то важной схватке. Майлз чувствует столько всего сразу, что ему кажется, его сейчас разорвет на куски, разорвет изнутри та желчь, накопившаяся за эти чертовы месяцы.  
-Хочешь знать, о чем я думал? – вполголоса произносит Майлз, и эта фраза звучит почти угрожающе.   
Он делает шаг вперед, и Алекс машинально отступает, упираясь в подлокотник дивана.   
-Ты высосал из меня все силы, ублюдок, я не могу ни о чем другом думать, понимаешь? – он устало опускается на вовремя оказавшийся рядом стул.   
Алекс наблюдает за ним крайне внимательно, и, судя по меняющемуся выражению его лица, он не ожидал подобный откровений.   
-Ты все время думаешь обо мне? – опасливо уточняет Тернер, делая шаг вперед.  
-Да, мать твою, - часто моргая, Майлз нащупывает сигарету и зажигалку на журнальном столе.  
Кровь еще плещет в висках бурными волнами, возбуждение тоже никуда не делось, но табак приносит небольшое облегчение.   
-Майлз, я давно хотел сказать, - прерывает тишину Алекс, но закончить не дает громкий стук.   
Майлз напряженно замирает. Дверь? Ему не показалось, это действительно стук в дверь? Кто может к нему прийти? Почему сейчас? Мать вашу, чертовски не вовремя.   
-Я открою, - говорит Кейн и поднимается к двери.   
Алекс стоит, не двигаясь, даже не повернув голову в сторону, уткнувшись взглядом в то место, где секунду назад был Майлз.   
Майлз же идет открывать с четким намерением убить того, кто там стоит. Алекс определенно хотел сказать что-то важное, чего больше не скажет, скорее всего, как ты не старайся. Он ожидает увидеть там кого угодно, на самом деле. Чувства, что не касались лучшего друга, сейчас немного притупились, Майлз, наверное, не удивился даже королеве или Джону Леннону, стоящему на пороге его квартиры.   
-Привет, красавчик.  
Майлз роняет сигарету.   
-Алекса? Какого черта?


	5. Chapter 5

У девушки на губах очаровательная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал пираньи. В полутемной прихожей, в которой лампочка перегорела несколько месяцев назад, она представляется ужасом, летящим на крыльях ночи. Вампиром, который явился, чтобы высосать ту кровь, которую не успел высосать ее жених.  
Алые губы, ослепительно-белые зубы и черные провалы глаз. Майлзу на секунду становится жутко, как в детстве, когда он боялся темноты и того, что в ней прячется.  
-Может, дашь мне войти? Я все равно знаю, что Алекс у тебя.  
У нее внимательный, пронизывающий взгляд. Майлз неуютно ежится и двигается в сторону. Чуть-чуть, но Чанг хватает места, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь. Она наступает острым каблуком на сигарету, которая выпала у Майлза из рук. Та еле слышно хрустит под нажимом, тончайшая бумага рвется, и на полу остается лишь щепотка коричневого табака.  
Майлз себя чувствует точь-в-точь как эта сигарета.  
Алекс удивлен не меньше друга, застывает на месте, неловко комкая в руках многострадальный свитер.  
Его девушка, не разуваясь, проходит сразу в гостиную, цокает каблуками по полу. Этот противный звук отдается в барабанных перепонках, Майлз морщится.  
-Какой…сюрприз, - Алекс нервничает, кусает губы. Становится понятно, что об этом «сюрпризе» он до недавнего момента был ни сном, ни духом.  
Он не несется сломя голову к ней, чтобы поцеловать или обнять. Алекса складывает руки на груди и усаживается на диван.  
Майлз воспринимает все в режиме диафильма. Вот прокрутился кадр, и Алекса закидывает ногу на ногу, следующий кадр – беспомощное и растерянное лицо Тернера, еще щелчок – собственные руки, сжатые в кулаки.   
Пальцы от напряжения болят, немеют.   
-Какими судьбами? – Майлз старается быть вежливым, но это все настолько фальшиво, что даже тошнит. – Как долетела?  
Алекса подвигает к себе пепельницу, закуривает и не спешит отвечать. Она переводит взгляд со своего парня на Кейна и обратно. Прищуривается, выдыхает дым в сторону.  
Она определенно красива и очаровательна, думает Майлз отстраненно. Ноги у нее вообще бесконечные.   
Вся эта ситуация напоминает какое-то французское кино. То, где все куртуазно и утонченно. Витает запах дорогих духов, кругом обман и все повязаны между собой. А в финале встречаются обманутые жены, мужья, любовники, любовницы и выясняют отношения.  
Вот в именно такой финал Майлза и занесло. Алекса разглядывает Тернера: не спеша, внимательно. От этого взгляда вряд ли укроются следы на шее и красные, припухшие губы Алекса. Майлз не сомневается, что у него тоже потрепанный вид и губы точно такого же цвета. Он понятия не имеет, что должен сейчас сказать.  
Кажется, Алексу ничего не смущает и почему-то не удивляет. В ее прищуренных глазах горит что-то похожее на интерес. Она поворачивает голову к Майлзу.  
-Надеюсь, я вам не помешала, - ядовитая улыбка проступает на ее красивом лице.   
Тонкий подбородок хочется болезненно сжать пальцами, но Майлз не делает ни шагу, оставаясь неподвижным. Он ей даже немного благодарен – наверное, если бы она не пришла, ему вряд ли удалось сдержаться. Он бы трахнул лучшего друга, и недопонимания стало еще больше.   
Алекса изящным движением опускает сигарету в пепельницу и поднимается с места. Подходит к Тернеру и крепко обнимает, прижавшись всем телом и игнорируя факт отсутствия верхней одежды. Алекс будто просыпается – запоздало понимает, что в комнате ужасно холодно, и натягивает смятый джемпер. Алеющие отметины на шее все равно видны, Алекса неощутимо проводит по ней кончиками пальцев.   
-Рад, что ты вернулась, - улыбается Тернер, чмокнув девушку в щеку.   
Кажется, ему удается вернуть самообладание – лицо больше не пылает от смущения и злости, губы растянуты в приятной улыбке. Чанг, судя по всему, верит этой улыбке, но только не Майлз. Он почти физически ощущает, как напряжен его друг, и сам не испытывает особого комфорта, когда две занозы его жизни находятся в его квартире одновременно.   
-Да, я тоже рада тебя видеть, - мурлычет Алекса и переводит взгляд на Кейна. – Поедешь домой? Или вам нужно… договорить? Я ведь помешала?  
Майлз машинально ухмыляется, разглядывая Алексу. На ее мокрые от снега волосы натянута забавная шапка с длинными ушами, на плечах теплая куртка с темным мехом, вязаное платье и бесконечно-длинные ноги в высоких шнурованных сапожках. На лице практически нет косметики, но она все равно выглядит очень красивой. Словом, Алекса и сейчас смахивает на обложку журнала, взъерошенный Тернер на ее фоне выглядит, как минимум, неопрятно.   
-Не помешала, конечно, - вздыхает Кейн и тянется за новой сигаретой. – Как ты можешь помешать? Мы тут повздорили. Не поверишь, этот придурок утверждал, что у него отличные бицепсы и принялся мне их показывать.  
Они с Алексой синхронно рассмеялись, и это было похоже на хорошо разыгранную сцену из фильма. Майлз даже не допускал мысли, что она поверила в откровенную чушь, но делать было все равно нечего. Опять непроизнесенные, но очевидные всем слова, опять, мать вашу.   
-О да, я так и подумала, - мягко произнесла Алекса, ободряюще хлопнув Тернера по плечу. – Много раз говорила, что тебе не обязательно иметь фигуру как у спортсмена – ты же музыкант, милый. Тебя любят за твой рот.  
Она вновь рассмеялась, и Майлз последовал ее примеру – он ведь как никто другой знал о способностях друга.  
-Поехали домой? – вдруг подал голос Алекс.  
Чанг неуверенно кивнула.   
Кулаки сжимаются сами собой. Он опять сбегает с девчонкой, оставляя после себя очередной ворох недосказанного. И Майлз опять молчит, безропотно отпускает, хотя прекрасно знает, что будет потом жалеть, мучить себя идиотскими мыслями. Почему так трудно произнести вслух?  
Как они уходят, Майлз не запоминает. Кажется, Алекс пожал ему руку, кажется, Алекса чмокнула его в щеку, а может быть, ничего этого не было.   
В комнате стало пугающе тихо. Только на кухне трещит холодильник.  
Майлз чувствует, как его разорвали пополам, вспороли грудную клетку, вытащили содержимое – все органы, все чувства, на которые он только был способен, и бросили умирать на этом злополучном диване.   
Он старается отогнать мрачные мысли, пытаясь придумать себе какое-нибудь отвлекающее занятие, но перечеркнуть то, что сидело у тебя в мозгу не один месяц, нереально за каких-то десять минут. Невыносимо хочется кого-нибудь убить, напряжение все еще сковывает тело, по-прежнему жарко даже при открытом настежь окне.   
Он закуривает еще одну сигарету и опускается на пол.   
Этот день был слишком длинным. Майлз понятия не имеет, что будет делать дальше. За сутки он умудрился натворить столько глупостей, сколько не успел сделать за два месяца.  
На душе так тошно, что не хочется абсолютно ничего. Майлз сидит на полу, кажется, всю ночь.

Следующий месяц проходит как в тумане. Становится так тяжело, будто бы на спину взвалили мешок с камнями. Груз тянет вниз, к земле, придавливает своим весом.  
По утрам узнавать себя в зеркале становится все тяжелее: лицо осунулось, скулы обозначились еще острее, губы потрескались, а щеки потеряли цвет. Кожа мелового оттенка, через нее отчетливо проступают все венки.  
Неделя до Рождества так быстро проносится перед глазами, что Майлз даже не осознает этого. Только в один момент осознает себя сидящим на кухне с чашкой кофе и бездумно пролистывающим смс-ки с лаконичными пожеланиями счастливого Рождества.  
У него в квартире нет ни елки, ни украшений, да и сама жилплощадь выглядит запущенной, почти брошенной. Словно все обитатели впали в летаргический сон. Майлз не помнит, когда он последний раз убирался или протирал пыль, которая серым пеплом скапливается на всех горизонтальных поверхностях.   
Что может быть безрадостнее, чем встречать Рождество в одиночестве? Майлз знает испытание и похуже. Пытка ожиданием и неизвестностью.  
На его сообщение «С Рождеством», Алекс не отвечает. Не звонит, не пишет ответную смс. То ли включил привычную функцию «игнорирование», то ли они с Алексой друг друга поубивали и сейчас жарятся в аду.   
Но тяжелее реальности только сны. Запутанные, липкие как паутина, они обматываются во сне вокруг шеи как удавка, сводят с ума и заставляют на утро долго стоять под душем в попытке смыть с себя этот ужас.  
Кейн давно уже перестал понимать, что ему снится. Просыпаясь, он помнит только короткие отрывки, похожие на разноцветных тараканов: такие же мерзкие и сюрреалистичные.   
В голове все перемешивается в огромный клубок запутавшихся ниток. Ноги Алексы, руки и грудь Алекса, полосатый свитер, помада, улыбка Тернера и его отвратительный утренний кофе.  
Образы преследуют, сводят с ума, изредка отпуская его мысли лишь вовремя игры на гитаре. Никаких выступлений не было так давно, что руки зудят взять в руки инструмент.  
Майлз наигрывает что-то на гитаре, лениво перебирает струны, бурчит себе что-то под нос. Песни не пишутся, не то для сочинения шедевров состояние. Но когда он сидится на диван, устраивает удобнее гитару на коленях, касается струн, сознание становится восхитительно прозрачным. Только тогда Майлз отдыхает.

Звонок в дверь в половину шестого утра не лучший будильник для того, что лег в пять. У Майлза тяжелая от недосыпа голова, и ему вовсе не хочется вставать, открывать дверь, впускать прогретую квартиру холодный воздух с улицы. Стоит подумать об этом, и руки покрываются гусиной кожей, волоски на руках и затылке встают дыбом.  
Трель дверного звонка надрывается почти над самым ухом, вынуждая все-таки подняться с кровати и прошлепать босиком в прихожую.  
Замок поддается непослушным пальцам неохотно, с трудом. Майлз чувствует себя как в понедельник с утра после алко-марафона в выходные, пусть сейчас и среда.  
Уже распахивая створку, Майлз вспоминает, что забыл посмотреть в глазок. Да наплевать, он настолько устал и хочет спать, что сейчас даже позволит обнести свою квартиру, лишь бы ему дали подремать еще полчасика.  
На площадке стоит Алекс. Нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, держит руки в карманах пальто. Кейна на секунду накрывает волной чувство дежавю.   
-Доброе… утро? – Майлз прячет зевок в кулаке, предпочитая не замечать, как в груди сердце пляшет кадриль.  
Алекс мнется, а потом срывается с места, решительно перешагивая через порог. Хватает Майлза за шею, притягивая к своему лицу, впивается в губы. Все происходит так неожиданно, что Кейн давится кислородом, задыхается, но отвечает на поцелуй.  
У Тернера столько пыла и страсти в каждом движении, что голова начинает кружиться, а ноги трястись, как у малолетки на первом свидании. Он зажимает Майлза в углу прихожей, сжимает пальцы на поясе, нападает на его рот с жадностью, как изголодавшийся.  
Такое отношение подкупает. У Алекса глаза горят, он нервно облизывает губы, едва отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Еще и смотрит… Трудно сопротивляться и думать связно и логично, когда на тебя так смотрят.   
Майлз распахивает полы его пальто, запускает ладони под темный свитер, чувствуя, как напрягается спина Алекса. Восхитительное ощущение. Горячая, гладкая кожа и мышцы, перекатывающиеся под ней.  
Обжигающее дыхание опаляет губы, тонкую кожу шеи, ключицы. Кровь вскипает, бьет в голову, а одежда становится досадной помехой. Майлз комкает в руках мягкую ткань свитера Алекса, которая сейчас для него грубее наждака, и невольно всхлипывает, когда Тернер отстраняется.  
Алекс долго смотрит ему в глаза, придерживая подбородок, не позволяя ни отстраниться, ни потянуться за еще одним поцелуем.  
-У меня есть к тебе просьба, - его голос срывается, скатываясь от томных, хриплых нот, - я хочу, чтобы ты выступил с нами послезавтра.


	6. Chapter 6

Смысл фразы доходит не сразу, потому что Майлз еще с минуту пялится в темные глаза напротив, стараясь успокоить собственные мысли. Изголодавшийся по Алексу, он плохо соображает, думая лишь о том, что его молчаливое одиночество, кажется, закончилось. Тернер повторяет свой вопрос, мягко улыбаясь, будто заранее зная ответ. И вправду, оба знают, что Майлз не сможет ответить отказом, особенно сейчас, когда человек, являющийся одновременно твоим благословеньем и проклятьем, просит об этом.  
-Без проблем, - хриплым голосом произносит Кейн, чувствуя, как подавлять желание обнять друга становится все сложнее.  
Алекс делает широкий шаг навстречу. Майлз заворожено следит, как шевелятся его губы, но звук не доходит до сознания. На периферии мечется мысль о том, что сейчас необходимо заткнуть этот рот собственными губами, прижать Алекса к себе максимально близко и целовать до тех пор, пока тот не начнет задыхаться. Майлзу очень многое нужно ему сказать, но слова никак не сворачиваются в цельные предложения, болтаясь в голове обрывками, беспорядочными наборами букв.   
Тернер выглядит на удивление спокойно, когда бережно прижимается к губам Кейна. Рука Майлза машинально ложится на его талию, мягко притягивая к себе. Этот поцелуй получается похожим на разговор – они словно общаются, говорят друг другу те вещи, которые пора бы уже сказать полгода, возможно, даже год назад.   
-У тебя кофе есть? – первое, что вслух произносит Алекс после того, как разрывает контакт.  
Майлзу категорически не хочется выпускать его из объятий, но приходится кивнуть, и Тернер выскальзывает из кольца рук легко и резво. Он торопливо раздевается, швыряя пальто на диван, стаскивает с ног ботинки и шлепает на кухню, громко рассказывая по пути что-то про свою группу и предстоящий концерт. Майлз его совсем не слушает, только молча плетется следом, внимательно разглядывая друга с ног до головы, словно не веря, что это действительно Алекс Тернер, бес во плоти, который не звонил ему почти месяц и не давал покоя.   
Алекс по-хозяйски ставит чайник, лазит по кухонным шкафчикам и, выудив с верхней полки банку с кофе, открывает и насыпает в кружку две ложки. Он говорит все тем же непринужденным голосом, с тем же акцентом, и Майлз не может взять в толк, почему он находит это странным. Нет ни одной причины, по которой Тернер должен был поменяться, но все же то, как он делает вид, что они по-прежнему друзья до гроба, вызывает неприятное, колющее чувство.   
Надо поддержать разговор, справедливо решает Майлз и спрашивает:  
-Как провел Рождество?  
Алекс тут же строит недовольную гримасу.  
-Никак. Мы с Алексой расстались, - легко говорит он и тут же переключается на что-то следующее, но Майлз опять будто отключается.  
Он давно ждал этих слов, он так давно хотел их услышать, что сейчас должен по всем законам жанра испытывать хотя бы банальную радость или облегчение. Ничего подобного не происходит, Майлз ощущает только гложущее чувство тревоги. С исчезновением с горизонта Алексы должны были исчезнуть недомолвки, но на самом деле этого не случается. По-прежнему многое нужно сказать и выяснить, по-прежнему никто из них не желает серьезного разговора. Кажется, они попали в замкнутый круг.   
Майлз разумно решает, что спрашивать про Алексу – не лучший выбор, и молча слушает все, что говорит ему Алекс. Он рассказывает обо всем подряд: о собаке, которая пыталась стащить с него ботинок по пути к Майлзу; о японском ресторане, где подают отличный суп с мидиями; о том, как он жалеет, что не смог вырваться на Рождество – было много дел с группой. Когда Алекс собирается рассказать о том, что заставило его прийти сегодня, закипает вода в чайнике, громко булькая и пыхтя.   
Майлз наблюдает за тем, как Тернер снимает чайник с плиты, заливает кипяток в кружку с кофе и неторопливо размешивает. На лице Алекса играет спокойная улыбка, и Кейн отстраненно отмечает про себя, что губы у него обветренные, раскрасневшиеся. Разговор не вяжется.  
-Пойдем на балкон, - вдруг предлагает Алекс и шлепает в соседнюю комнату, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Майлзу ничего не остается, кроме как плестись следом. Тернер по-хозяйски отдергивает штору, распахивает окно и, поставив кружку с кофе на широкий подоконник, вдыхает свежий, морозный воздух носом. Майлз неуютно ежится, стоя позади, не решаясь подойти ближе. Алекс о чем-то крепко задумывается, глядит куда-то вверх, Кейну не видно его лицо, но ему кажется, что друг сводит брови к переносице и недовольно щурится. Хочется прикоснуться, развернуть лицом и сказать все, что крутилось на языке долгое время, но отчего-то Майлз не может найти в себе уверенности.   
На балконе очень холодно. Тут практически нет никаких вещей, за исключением раскладного диванчика, на котором так удобно спать летом, у окна, когда дует ночная прохлада. Майлз молча опускается на край потертого дивана и невольно пожимает плечами от холода. Тернер наполовину разворачивается, мягко улыбается и просто стоит, не притрагиваясь к чашке с кофе.  
-Мы сильно поссорились с Алексой, - начинает он. – Потом успокоились, поговорили и пришли к выводу, что расстаться жизненно необходимо. Думаю, иначе мы бы друг друга убили.  
Он приглушенно смеется, и Майлз чувствует, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь насчет всего этого. Он не знает, должен ли это быть совет от лучшего друга или же какие-то проникновенные слова от катастрофически влюбленного в другого парня страдальца. Он ведь даже не уверен, любит ли Алекса, ненавидит ли, не уверен, как обычно, что он к нему чувствует вообще, поэтому вариант с влюбленным откладывает до лучших времен.  
-Уверен, она не сильно расстраивается по этому поводу, - деловитым тоном говорит Майлз. – Да и ты не особенно горюешь, как я погляжу.  
Алекс отмахивается:  
-Ты же знаешь, у нас не было вселенской любви, так, увлечение.   
Кейн морщится. А что, если то, что происходит между ними, Алекс тоже считает чем-то мимолетным и несерьезным? В груди появляется неприятное чувство, словно тебя режут чем-то острым изнутри. Майлз послушно глотает резкие слова, обременяющие, такие ненужные сейчас вопросы, и поднимает глаза на друга. Алекс будто знает, о чем Кейн сейчас думает, и говорит тихо, без тени улыбки:  
-Я пришел поговорить о нас с тобой, Майлз.  
Дыхание перехватывает. Майлз и думать не смел, что легкомысленный, немного дурной Алекс Тернер, который сбегал к нему от многочисленных девушек и проблем, что сам и наворотил, придет к нему с серьезным разговором. Он никогда не думал, что именно Алекс сделает шаг навстречу, перестав игнорировать тысячи мелких, но весомых нюансов, которые мешают им двоим называться друзьями.  
На лице Тернера читается мыслительный процесс, он закусывает губу, судя по всему, тщательно подбирая нужные слова в уме.   
-У меня не очень хорошо получается говорить о вещах такого рода, - хмурясь, произносит он спустя минуту. – Поэтому будет справедливо, если ты мне поможешь.  
Майлз молча кивает.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, - сбивчиво говорит Алекс, потирая глаза и шею, - мне тебя часто не хватает, понимаешь? Ты правда мой лучший друг.   
Последняя фраза отдает эхом в сознании Майлза, и он с ужасом понимает, что во рту пересохло, что все слова куда-то испарились. Из головы разом выбиты все мысли, а язык словно вырван – Майлз не может сообразить, что ему стоит сейчас говорить.   
Недосып давит на виски, Майлз даже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ничего не получается. А сказать надо: Алекс смотрит на него с затаенным ожиданием в глазах, но Кейн совершенно не понимает, чего именно он ждет.  
Чего? Признания этой самой «дружбы» или ее отрицания? Хотя, какая тут, к чертям, дружба, когда при одном взгляде на его губы и растрепанные волосы начинают дрожать руки.  
Алекс щурится, тяжело сглатывает, теребит край свитера, а Майлз понимает – таким он Тернера не видел никогда. Тот нервничает, ему не все равно.  
Майлз поднимается с диванчика, делает шаг вперед в ограниченном пространстве. Теперь они стоят совсем рядом. Кейн приваливается плечом к раме, смотрит Алексу прямо в глаза. Из распахнутого окна тянет морозом, а от Алекса – теплом.  
-Лучший друг, - это не вопрос. Майлз просто эхом повторяет слова Алекса.  
Медленно приближает свое лицо к лицу Тернера, медлит секунду, а затем легко касается губами губ. Простое, обычное касание, даже не настоящий поцелуй.  
Алекс затаивает дыхание и не закрывает глаза. У него как в замедленной съемке расширяются зрачки.  
Майлз тянет его за свитер, обнимает за талию, прижимая ближе. Алекс судорожно выдыхает, хватает ртом воздух, а потом целует сам.  
Кейну очень хочется поинтересоваться, что чувствовал Алекс все это время, вспоминал ли о нем хоть раз, скучал хоть немного, но язык не поворачивается. Становится достаточно того, что Тернер льнет к нему, как кот, с уверенностью отвечает на поцелуй и, кажется, тихо стонет.  
-Я только хотел сказать, - вдруг произносит Алекс, не открывая глаз, - что мы должны…  
Майлз ничего не может с собой поделать – вновь целует в его губы, не давая закончить фразу, и тянет на себя. Они пятятся назад, успевают сделать пару шагов и падают на диванчик. Он маленький, неудобный для двоих, но Алекс решительно садится сверху, заметно экономя место, и жаловаться не приходится. Майлз не торопится стягивать одежду ни с себя, ни с Тернера, только мягко целует, водит руками по спине и бедрам, как бы давая возможность отстраниться, но Алекс, судя по всему, совсем не против такого расклада. Он наваливается на Майлза, наклоняется и крепко прижимается к шее. Мысли тут же теряются, путаются.   
Губы у Алекса горячие, он сам весь пылает. Лихорадочные алые пятна горят на скулах, Майлз едва удерживается, чтобы не тронуть ладонью его лоб. Он больше чем уверен, что у Тернера температура.   
Да и он сам ощущает этот жар, разливающийся по телу, концентрирующийся в паху и груди.   
Алекс оказывается смелее: задирает его футболку, жарко выдыхая на ухо, шарит по груди пальцами. Они у него всегда холодные, но сейчас от прохладных прикосновений к раскаленной коже хочется закинуть голову назад и застонать.   
Тернер ерзает у него на коленях, трется бедрами, кусает губы, постанывает. Вибрация от этих еле слышных стонов передается Майлзу, он ловит их губами, языком.   
Одежда отчаянно мешается, становится досадной помехой. Майлз стаскивает с Алекса свитер, тихо смеется, что он путается в рукавах, и шипит ругательства сквозь зубы.   
Они никуда не спешат – спешить больше некуда. Майлз целует, но не настойчиво. Тернеровского энтузиазма хватает с головой на двоих. Он приподнимается на коленях, отчего диванчик протестующе скрипит, кусает Майлза за плечо сквозь ткань футболки. Кейн улыбается, понимая молчаливый намек. Майка отправляется на пол.  
На подоконнике стынет позабытый кофе. В распахнутое настежь окно врывается сквозняк, но им обоим вовсе не холодно.  
Когда Алекс прижимается ближе, то в солнечном сплетении что-то болезненно екает и сжимается. Кислород в легких закипает. Эта мучительная, но долгожданная пытка; Майлз почти забыл, каково это: прижиматься кожей к коже, делиться энергией и ощущениями друг с другом через тактильный контакт.  
По нервам бежит чистое электричество, по всем узлам и соединительным тканям. Ладони зудят, почти необходимо касаться, трогать, гладить.   
Алекс прогибается под его рукой, когда Майлз с нажимом проводит по его позвоночнику.  
Оказывается, если закрыть глаза, крепко зажмуриться, то все чувства становятся еще острее, хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше?  
Пальца у Алекса подрагивают от возбуждения, когда он нетерпеливо, резко дергает за пояс джинсов, чтобы расстегнуть их. От трения хочется выть, но Кейн сдерживается. Только целует еще глубже, кусая губы, и притягивая Алекса ниже за шею.   
Когда пуговица и молния поддаются бескомпромиссной атаке, у Майлза с губ срывается позорный стон, но почти тут же обрывается. Слишком громко. Какой-то частью мозга, которая еще не отключилась от нахлынувших эмоций, Майлз помнит, что окно открыто, а у него слишком любопытные соседи.  
Он широко распахивает глаза в инстинктивной попытке ухватить больше, отпечатать образ на сетчатке. У Алекса совершенно сумасшедший, лихорадочно горящий взгляд из-под челки. Такой взгляд не может лгать. Глядя на его припухшие, ярко-красные губы, Кейн непроизвольно облизывает свои.  
Тернер ухмыляется, сильнее сжимая пальцы. От этого движения позвоночник выгибает, все мышцы напрягаются. У Майлза в голове настоящий кавардак – он не верит, что все это на самом деле, он осторожно целует, водит руками, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. Алекс обхватывает его лицо руками и долго вглядывается ему в глаза, улыбаясь, словно желая что-то сказать. Щеки у него горят, он часто моргает и облизывает пересохшие губы.   
\- Я останусь у тебя, - говорит Тернер на грани слышимости. – До следующего Рождества. Можно?  
Майлз прикрывает глаза, кивая. То, что до следующего Рождества чуть больше одиннадцати месяцев, его вполне устраивает. Вслед за этим он чувствует, как Алекс виснет на нем, крепко обнимая. Весь такой горячий, что, кажется, сейчас взорвется, и Кейн успокаивающе гладит его спину, словно это может помочь снять жар.  
\- Ты болен, Алекс, - мягко шепчет Майлз ему на ухо.   
Тернер хрипло смеется в ответ, отстраняясь, придерживая его за плечи.  
\- О да, я болен, - он забавно морщит нос и прикусывает губу. – Ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
Майлз мучительно размышляет, что ему следует сделать дальше. Голос разума, такой правильный и целомудренный, становится все более отдаленным с каждой секундой. Звенящую тишину уничтожает Алекс своим охрипшим от болезни смехом.  
\- Ты потрясающий, Майлз, - признается он, нехотя слезая с его колен и отыскивая на полу свой свитер. – Пару минут назад был готов меня трахнуть, а сейчас, кажется, предлагаешь попить теплого молока.  
\- И завернуться в плед, - неуверенно пытается пошутить Майлз.  
Алекс заходится в кашле, сгибаясь пополам, обессилено опускаясь на продавленный диванчик рядом с другом.   
\- Ничего страшного, мы же никуда не спешим, - странным голосом произносит вдруг Тернер, обращаясь как будто к самому себе.   
Майлз не успевает ничего ответить, как Алекс поджимает под себя ноги и опускает голову к нему на колени. Волосы у него стали еще длиннее с их последней с Кейном встречи, и Майлз не отказывает себе в удовольствии запустить в каштановые пряди свои пальцы.   
\- Все будет, - шепчет Алекс, вмиг становясь похожим на больного в бреду. Кто знает, может, так оно и есть.  
Он делает шумный вдох, пару секунд о чем-то размышляет, затем слегка приподнимает голову, глядя на Майлза, и произносит:  
\- У нас впереди много времени. Ведь правда?  
Майлз не сдерживается, широко улыбается и согласно кивает.   
\- Чертовски много времени.


End file.
